


The Created Family

by MsMatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Arranged Marriage, Corruption, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Loss of Identity, Re-Education, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, and a shitty sex scene in the last chapter, jk is a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMatch/pseuds/MsMatch
Summary: Lord Voldemort has won the Battle of Hogwarts. Now at the eve of the celebration, he is giving away the remains of the Order to his most faithful Followers. Bellatrix, now Black, drags home two of the members.
Relationships: (kinda) - Relationship, Andromeda Black Tonks/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is gonna be weird as hell. Also my native language is not English, so there is bound to be mistakes in the text, if you would forgive me for those. Well, then I just hope someone enjoys this and even if that won't happen, this thing was... interesting... enough to write. As in it's done, I just need to go through it bit by bit.

The war was over and they had lost. While she stayed away from the actual fight, the sight of her floo activating and multiple Death Eaters walking through was enough of a clue for Andromeda to know this. Normally she would have fought back when the masked characters told her to come quietly or screaming, but now she had to keep Teddy, who was peacefully sleeping upstairs, safe. So she decided to keep her tears in and her head cool. 

When she arrived to Malfoy manor she was immediately ushered to the ball room. Where she found the remains of the defeated looking Order, all high ranking Death Eaters and, on a throne, the Dark Lord himself. Nagini was sleeping next to the snake looking man with her head on his lap.

Both of her sisters were there, Bellatrix next to Voldemort and Narcissa next to Bellatrix. They were both looking at her. Bellatrix with look full of loathing and Narcissa with a look of pity. It was more than likely that they knew what was going to happen to her. She turned her head to look back towards the Order as Voldemort began his speech.

”My most loyal, before you we have the Order. Well, the remains of it. Like you all know we had our glorious victory yesterday and now we can finally begin to build our perfect world.” Voldemort raised his hand in the air as he finished and joyful screams filled the room. As the Dark Lord brought his hand back down the voice completely died down with it. ”And as I promised to all of you, you will all have your spoils. Only very few of these worthless bags of flesh have I promised to someone.” Voldemort turned his head towards the Order and nodded his head to a man who was standing behind Andromeda. The man in question walked and stood behind the order members. ”The next ones I name have been promised, get them to the corner to wait until the end.” The nameless man nodded.

”The mudblood Granger” Voldemort said strongly and Andromeda watched as the man dragged completely crestfallen Hermione to the corner, which was surrounded by multiple masked Death Eaters.

”Blood Traitors Ronald and Molly Weasley and the previous teacher at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.” Minerva walked herself to the corner willingly, but the Weaslyes decided to put up a fight, so both of them were hit with body binding curses and multiple crucios. Andromeda saw Hermione almost in tears as Minerva hold the girl close.

”And finally, the blood traitor Andromeda Tonks.” And that was the point where Andromeda froze. Someone had wanted her enough to ask for her. Someone who was probably a high ranking member. Her mind started racing, maybe it was Narcissa, maybe her sister would save her from some horrible fate. And as she was ushered to the corner, deep down she knew it was not true, but she decided to hold on to the lie anyway.

In the corner, Hermione and Minerva were holding onto. Hermione was crying while Minerva tried to get her to calm down. On her feet on the other hand, the two redheads were twitching in their own urine. Andromeda decided she would try to look everywhere else but there. 

”That is all who have been promised. Rest are for you to choose. I have given all of you tokens to get what you desire, you can use them here on these things, or you can save them for later for whatever may come up in the future. Shall we begin.” Voldemort said as he laid back in his throne, gently petting Nagini.

The next hour many choices were made and in the end rest of the living order members were given away. The Carrows picked up Luna and Ginny, Andromeda did not want to think what their fate would be, but knowing the twins, it would be brutal. The rest of the Weasley's, Arthur, Fred and Charlie went all to some masked members, apparently they weren't worth that much for the higher ranks. Rabastan LeStrange got his hands on the last two remaining Longbottoms, as Bellatrix didn't seem at all interested in them. Andromeda also took notice that Bellatrix's husband was nowhere in sight, it seemed that the Order had at least killed someone from Voldemorts Inner Circle.

Little by little the rest of the order were given away as spoils of war, until the room was almost empty. Voldemort sent the rest out as well, so that Andromeda and the other four could be given away. 

As Andromeda's eyes scanned the room there was only four Death Eaters left. Greyback, Yaxley, Dolohov and Bellatrix. Narcissa had still not left her sisters side and Lucius, even though he hadn't seemed at all interested in the auction, was still with her wife. Silently in her mind Andromeda kept reassuring herself that she could still be saved by Narcissa and possibly sent far, far away. From the corner of her eye, she could see Voldemort rise from his throne.

”You, who were the key players in the last battle. The ones who brought me my victory and who will lead us to greater tomorrow. For you I will give my greatest gifts. The only shame I have is that there is so few of you left, as so many of us died and Severus decided to become a traitor.”

Andromeda saw as Bellatrix's eyes flare up as she let out a menacing snarl at the memory of the deceased potion master. Voldemort only needed to raise his hand and Bellatrix seemed to calm down.

”And so, my gifts to you. Greyback, you will get the entirety of the Forbidden Forest, run, hunt and kill, it is yours. Yaxley, I will make you the head auror, please keep our little mudbloods and blood traitors at bay. Dolohov, for you I gift the place as the Minister of Magic, though you shall do what you will, see to it that you don't cross me or my orders.”

Small smirks started to grow on the Death Eaters's faces, and Andromeda, only now, started to realise just how horrible times would be ahead. Greyback so close to Hogwarts would mean that even the children wouldn't be safe.

”Lucius, you will be on the head of Regulations of Magical Creatures. Keep Greyback and all our other allies safe and do what you will with the rest of the vermin. And finally, Bellatrix, my most loyal, you will get to choose your place in this new world, whatever it would be. If you want to be Head Unspeakable, Headmistress of Hogwarts or just be, I will give you everything.”

Andromeda turned to look at Bellatrix, who had a cruel smile on her face, as she seemed to be plotting something.

”My Lord, would it be fine if I were to choose later. I have something I need to test out first.” Bellatrix asked Voldemort, who seemed to know what Bellatrix was talking about.

”Of course, and you will get to it soon. For now you will get your slaves, pets, sluts, whatever you really wish them to be. Go get your spoils.” Voldemort turned to look at the five in the corner, the two Weasleys still on the gorund and Minerva hugging Hermione.

Greyback was the first to approach, he first grinned cruelly towards Hermione, but his price seemed to be somewhere else. He grabbed Molly by her hair and started dragging her away. The Weasley matriach seemed to still be affected by the crucios as it seemed like she was completely unable to fight back. Before Greyback exited the room though, he turned back towards his Lord and bowed. ”She will soon be a willing fuck pig for any and all Death Eaters, so I would expect you to see her in plenty of revels, at least those of you who still think of joining in.”

Yaxley and Dolohov snickered at the thought and even Voldemort seemed to find the idea quite pleasant. 

Next one to get his price was Dolohov, who dragged Ron away, saying something similar as Greyback before he left. Now in the room only two people hadn't gotten their price. And as Yaxley came towards them, Andromeda started to freeze up again. She wanted, no, she needed to believe the lie she was telling herself. And as Yaxley grabbed Minerva's arm, she could not but sigh in relief. She looked around, no one aside from Bellatrix seemed to have noticed, and her older sister had cruel smile on her face, this might not be pretty after all. 

More heartbreaking was Hermione, who seemed completely broken as her mentor was dragged away and she was left only with Andromeda. And the younger girl knew, that her future would be in Bellatrix's dungeons.

And then Bellatrix sashayed to them and grabbed both of their arms. She then apparated with them to what Andromeda could only think, would be their new home.

They landed with a thump in the dungeons, as Bellatrix released her grip from both of them. She then grabbed Hermione from the neck and dragged her to a small cell, where she left the young bookworm. 

As Bellatrix came to Andromeda, the younger sister had already managed to get up to her feet. Bellatrix grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. They walked up multiple stairs and Andromeda realized that this was her childhood home, she was back in the Black Manor. She had not said anything, nor even tried to fight back. She had left Teddy back home, the ones who came to get her didn't seem to know about him, and she knew that Ted's parents were going to visit tomorrow. They would keep him safe. 

Her thoughts were cut off as Bellatrix opened a door to room and shoved her inside. The room looked like it was meant for a teenage girl, the books were on proper pureblood customs, the wardrobe was full of dresses of various colors and there were multiple stuffed animals on the bed. Overall it looked a lot like her room did when she a teenager. She had not much more time to think, as Bellatrix pushed her to the bed and pointed her wand towards her.

”I will give you choice, but first you listen to me, little sister.” Bellatrix said, her voice was full of mockery. But the fact that apparently Bellatrix would let her choose something was more than Andromeda had hoped for. Maybe she could get away, yes, all her friends would still be here and Hermione would still be tortured but she would be safe.

”I have always wanted children, but not with the bastard that used to be my husband. So I made myself barren, and now I finally have a new chance at that” The first thought that flew into Andromeda's head was that Bellatrix would want her to give birth to a child with a man of Bellatrix's choosing. It would not be bad, but maybe she could get away with only that. But even though her Occulemency shields were up, Bellatrix seemed to know what she was thinking.

”And no, before you ask, you will not be giving birth or making any babies for me. You will become my baby.” As Bellatrix finished Andromeda watched her in shock, and then finally seemed to find her voice for the first time since the loss. 

”Are you bloody insane! I'm your sister! I-I will not become some fucked up child for you, do you understand, you will stop this madn...!”

She could not finish as Bellatrix hit her with Crucio and she started screaming. Bellatrix kept going for a little while, but, in the end, decided to stop.

As Andromeda turned back towards her sister she could see the sneer and loathing in Bellatrix's face. Maybe yelling at a woman who had tortured people to insanity wasn't best thing to do. Andromeda had been many things, but coward was also on that list, and dying was something she was more scared of than anything else.

”Your other choice is to be collared and spent the rest of your life on your knees and back pleasing anyone who would be stupid enough to want to fuck any of your worthless holes.”

Andromeda winced, she finally let the lie fully go. She would get to choose her future, as a fuck toy or a fucked up child for Bellatrix. How would that even work, she was over fourty!

”So you will choose now. A second chance, a life as a proper pureblood lady or as a Death Eater's whore. And you will stick to your choice, the soldiers of the Dark Lord would love to have someone like you to play with.”

Andromeda started visibly shaking and tears began to form in her eyes. She ran away from this, and now the best choice was to go back to where she had escaped from. But, it would also be the only way to maybe live a decent life. 

”W-what would you expect from- from me, if I were to become you-your child?” Andromeda was able to ask through her sobs.

”I would change your name, you would get a proper upbringing and then you would marry a wizard of my choosing, you would bear them an heir and live the rest of your life as my child.” Bellatrix answered, she seemed to have slightly calmed down as Andromeda had stopped fighting back.

”B-but I'm already over fourty, w-wouldn't that be kinda, y'know... weird?”

”I have created a ritual, with the help of a recently deceased traitor, that would make you fourteen years old, you would be my child and that's that. Unless guzzling the cum of Death Eaters would make you happier.” Bellatrix sneered at Andromeda, who had finally started to calm down and was sitting on the bed.

Andromeda looked around her, this would be her room. She would most likely need to learn to despise muggleborns and magical creatures. Her mind shifted a little, as she thought that at least Lupin and Fleur had died during the battle, so they would not need to live to see this.

Bellatrix watched her sister thinking and knew that Andromeda had already made a decision, she now only needed to voice it. The little sister in question also knew that but decided that she needed to ask one thing from Bellatrix, if she said yes, she would be more willing to do this if no, well, she would still do it but not as happily.

”I-If I say yes.” Andromeda started and saw a small glint in Bellatrix's eyes. ”If I say yes, could you, by any way, make me marry a witch rather wizard. I-I know there is way of getting a child between two and I- I...”

Bellatrix placed two fingers on Andromeda's mouth to shut her up and was grinning ear to ear.

”I will find you a witch to marry, but only if you tell me why and say 'Thank you, Mama, you are too kind.'” Bellatrix said while a small chuckle escaped her throat.

Andromeda felt mortified, even before she had said anything. But she also knew that right now she was in good place. She would not be cruciod or raped, she could have a future. She just needed to trust that her less than stable sister would keep her word. She took a deep breath and answered.

”I was always into women, but I knew how our parents w...” She saw Bellatrix's face slowly turn into a scowl. At first she did not know what she did wrong, but after little thinking she realized and decided to correct herself. ”I-I mean that my grandparents wouldn't have understood, so I first tried to test the ice by dating a muggleborn. And then ended up pregnant because I was playing a part of a good girlfriend. I was with multiple different women during my marriage and never really loved him.”

As she got that out of her chest, she felt surprisingly light. Like a great weight had been lifted and she was finally free. And if the bright smile in Bellatrix's face was anything to go by, those had been the exact right words for this occasion.

”Of course you would not ever love a mudblood, and you even realized what you did wrong. Fine, Draco's marriage contract has been cut off as they found a more suitable candidate for him, so the Parkinson heir is in the market. I will contact them tomorrow after we have made you young again. What would you say to Mama about that, darling.” Bellatrix said as her hand went through Andromeda's locks affectionately. 

Andromeda had not forgotten what Bellatrix had asked of her, but did need a little time to actually say it. She took in a deep breath and finally let the words come out of her mouth.

”Thank you Mama, for being so kind to me.”

Bellatrix squeed in happiness as she engulfed Andromeda into a hug. They talked little more about what was to come, after which Bellatrix left to go look at, what she called her pet, but Andromeda knew was Hermione.

That night, before Andromeda fell asleep, she seemed to feel fine. Like a weight of the world had been taken from her shoulders, and she would actually have a future.

The next day though, seemed to come too quickly as she was being dragged towards the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix had woken her early and seemed to be extremely excited for the day. Andromeda knew this demeanor had something to do with her de-aging, though she still did not know how it would actually happen.

As they went through the doors to the and then navigated through the weirdly shaped insides, they ended up at a small room where a middle aged man seemed to be working. The man in question turned towards Bellatrix and Andromeda with as small smile in his face.

”I see you brought your future daughter here Madam Black. And she really does look like you, I sincerely doubt anyone will ever question you about this.”

”You are too kind Mr. Stellar. We would like to get the procedure done quickly so we can get on with the rest of the day if you don't mind. We have to still go to the ministry, and I have to send a few letters.” Bellatrix answered, her giddiness seemed to only have escalated during their walk. 

”Of course, I have finished with setting up. Just get her in the middle of the circle so we can begin. And you, little one, you will just need to stay there.” The man smiled, which seemed surprisingly reassuring to Andromeda. Then she felt a tug on her hand as Bellatrix took her to the circle.

The circle itself was white and there were some sort of charms placed around it. They needed to be careful not to mess those up and Andromeda knew if she did, she would be in trouble.

As she was settled in the middle. The man went to stand behind her and Bellatrix in front. They started to concentrate and soon Andromeda felt something starting to pour out of the circle. And then the chanting began. 

The man seemed sounded like he had rehearsed this the chant multiple this, while coming from Bellatrix it sounded natural. Andromeda turned her eyes towards Bellatrix, her sister. No. She shook her head, that line of thinking would just get her to the whore house or torture chamber. This was Bellatrix, her Mama. And in a sense the de-aging made it easier for Andromeda to come to terms with. She was going to be a...

And then there was pain, so much pain. It was worse than any Crucio she had ever been hit with. She felt her body morphing. Her bones cracking and re-assembling themselves. Her heart rate quicken and her body over all becoming smaller. Then she fainted.

When she finally woke up, she could feel that she was on somebody's lap. She felt safe, she didn't know who it was or how she ended up there but it felt really safe. She pushed herself closer and nestled her head to the large breasts in front of her. The person with the breasts let out a small chuckle and patted her on the head. Then she heard the voice she knew belonged to Bellatrix.

”Looks like Mama's little girl is finally waking up. We will still need to go meet Uncle Antonin, and list you as my daughter. We will also need to change your name my little Cassiopeia.” The words that would have previously seemed weird and uncomfortable, for some reason now felt reassuring. Maybe it was the haze she was still in but only thing she felt like she needed was to stay right here. So she pushed herself closer to Bellatrix.

”Don't want to, Mama. Want to stay on lap.” Andromeda whined and pushed herself closer to Bellatrix. While somewhere deep inside she was expecting Bellatrix to get angry and start throwing crucios towards everyone, her Mama just chuckled a little. She felt a hand on her cheek and turned up to look up at Bellatrix. She seemed so much bigger than she was before.

”But little Cass, yes, that will be your new name Cassiopeia Vega Black, Don't you want to be Mama's good girl and then we can go home to play?” Bellatrix asked, with a voice Andromeda had only heard when Bellatrix was talking with Narcissa when the latter was just a baby.

Andromeda felt her head nodding and she climbed off of her Mama's lap and stretched. The haze seemed to be leaving little by little, but there was still left some weird feeling. She remembered her previous life, her running away, marrying Ted and the war. But she also seemed to remember Bellatrix giving birth to her, smiling at her and raising her. She was hidden eduring the war so the bad people, or were they good, anyway, so the Order of Clucking Chickens couldn't hurt her. She felt like something was off place and turned to look at her Mama for answers.

As Andromeda didn't seem to remember at all how Occulemency worked she didn't have any shields and Bellatrix knew exactly what she was thinking. She had been monitoring her little Cassiopeia's thoughts, just to know about all of the side effects that might have happened.

”You see, Cass.” Bellatrix started, while lowering to her knees in front of her daughter, ”You had two lives, the one where you made everyone miserable and the one where Mama loves you.”

She patted Cassiopeia and the little girl let out a small squee.

”Both of those lives have happened, and some remember the bad girl Andromeda. But you will always be my Cass. Sometimes you will remember things more than others, but know that whenever it becomes too much to bear that Mama will be here to help, okay?”

Cassiopeia nodded her head furiously and dived to hug her Mama. As the hug ended Bellatrix rose up and nodded to the man who had also been there, watching and smiling at them. Bellatrix took Cass's hand and they started to walk towards the ministry and Uncle Antonin.

On the way they got some weird looks from people, but nobody seemed to have enough courage to actually come talk to them. Cass knew that they were looking at her since she had never been here before.

The ministry was huge, Cass remembered that the bad girl Andromeda had been here before, but she herself never had. They walked in and started to make their way towards the Minister. Cass didn't remember much about Uncle Antonin, since she had last seen him when she was only three. But if Mama was friends with him he had to be nice.

As the doors finally opened and they went in Cass saw an imposing man sitting in a chair behind a desk. The man was smiling at her and her Mama.

”Bellatrix, what a surprise, I see it worked then.” The man, who Cass recognized as Uncle Antonin said with a smirk.

”Of course it worked, Antonin. Now we just need to register little Cassiopeia Vega Black as my daughter.” Bellatrix smirked back. Then turning to Cass, she continued, ”Why don't you go say hi to Uncle Antonin, it has been long since you saw him last right?”

Cassiopeia nodded slowly and then turned to her Mama, ”I think over ten years?”

”Eleven to be exact, my dear. Now, go on.” Bellatrix patted Cassiopeia's back and the teenager walked slowly to the man and hugged him.

”Nice to see you again, Uncle Antonin.” Cass said slowly as the man returned the hug.

”Nice to see you again also, little one. We just need to fill the paper work and then you can go home with your Mama and play.” Her uncle said back and after releasing her patted her head. ”You probably also want to get to home to change clothes.”

For the first time Cass looked at her clothes and saw that she only had on shoes and socks that were too big and a t-shirt that was down to her knees.

Maybe this was the reason the people stared, Cass thought to herself and chuckled a little. Then she nodded her head and went back to her Mama.

Her Mama had filled some papers while she was talking with Uncle Antonin, and gave them to the man. They changed few words but Cass had started to feel more tired again and wasn't able to make sense of them. Then she felt her Mama's hand on her should and they apparated away.

They popped back, and were in home. The room they popped in looked nice, it had a color scheme of silver and green and there were dresses and books and bed and stuff. Cass smiled, was this to be her room? If yes, then maybe she could get Mama to change it into pink. She liked silver and green, but she loved pink. Cassiopeia turned her face towards Bellatrix who smiled at her. Her Mama then kneeled before her.

”This is to be your room Cass, you can ask me if you want to change something, and maybe I will. But now we need to talk little.” Bellatrix's demeanor changed into something little bit more cruel. Cass felt scared, she had never seen Mama like this, but the bad girl Andromeda part of her had and it was now pushing to the forefront.

”Bellatrix.” She breathed out, and saw Bellatrix eyes widen, and then a cruel smile spread to the ruby red lips.

”Hi Andy, though that is not your name anymore, now is it?” Bellatrix asked. Andromeda, who, on the other hand, was just happy that this part of her wasn't completely gone. She gave Bellatrix a wry smile and turned her face towards the floor.

”No, I am Cassiopeia Vega Black, daughter of Bellatrix Black. I know this and have accepted my place. Just, just please don't let this part of me die. With time the two will merge together. We are one after all. I will be Cassiopeia and she will be Cassiopeia. We will be your daughter, just, just please.” Cassiopeia said with a low voice, like she was unsure if she wanted to be heard.

Bellatrix on the other hand seemed to be slightly surprised, she had known that about half of Andromeda had survived, but the split personality was something she had not expected, nor had it happened before. She went over things in her head. If she just destroyed this part of her daughter Cassiopeia, the Mama's girl, would always be there, but she would also always feel incomplete. If she let Andromeda's past self stay, the switch might be too much for her to handle. She had already given Andromeda one choice, and now she decided to give her her last one. 

”This half of your personality will be called Vega, you will always tell me when you switch. Andromeda Tonks will be dead. Now it seemed to happen by force, but if it happens by accident, you will tell me alright. And since you heard what I said before, I take that little Cass is also hearing me now?”

Vega nodded multiple times, she was willing to give up anything for this.

”Good, the rules are simple. You do something wrong, you will get a punishment. You do something right, you will get something good. You will learn what I teach, understood?”

Vega nodded again.

”Good. Now, Cass, I know your in there, listen. This part of you is fine, but you need to keep an eye on it, it can be kind of a troublemaker. I'm counting on you, baby.”

After the talk Bellatrix helped Vega go to bed. The girl was more compliant than she would have thought and was already asleep in just a matter of minutes. 

Bellatrix stood up and started walking towards the dungeons. She now had a daughter and a slave. She would use her slave as an outlet for all of her more... deviant wants, so she could be the loving Mama to her little Cassiopeia and Vega.

A little fun session with the mudblood and then she would start sketching a letter about arranging the marriage for her little one.

Torture was something Hermione had expected when she was given to Bellatrix as a slave. What she had not expected, was that the torture would start to do turn her on. And most of the time she felt more embarrassed than anything else. Yes, there were times when the pain was just too much, the crucios, the stabbings and other such things. But then there were times when Bellatrix just glided the knife on her skin without breaking it, or just straight out spanked her, and during those times she could feel her grip on reality slipping. 

They had lost and that was that. She could still remember Harry's dead body. He had come back from death, given a full speech and came in like a hero in a shining steed. And then with just one Avada he was gone. He was still just talking when Voldemort had cast it and never even got to his wand.

After Harry's death most of their will to fight was gone. Some decided to still struggle, but they were now dead. Fleur, Bill and George's bodies were spread out in the field. And Hermione herself, had just locked down. Seeing Harry's and the others bodies, her wand had just slipped from her hand into the ground. And while she had been happy that she was still alive, she had little by little started to doubt whether it was actually the better thing. At least if she was dead she would not be here, in a cell, for Bellatrix to torture. And the fact that she was getting turned on by it made her feel like she was betraying everyone she ever cared about.

She had ended up masturbating few times in her filthy cell. And while she had tried to think of Ron, about their kiss and what it would have been like to be with him, Bellatrix and the knife had always been on the foremost of her mind when she had went over the edge.

She was unsure how long she had been there. A house elf by the name of Vio had cleaned up her cell once a week and brought her some food and water everyday. She thought she had been there for approximately two weeks. And in that time she felt that Bellatrix had started to change little by little. She was still insane and liked to cut her up, but there was something different. Like she only took that part out on her so she could be something else to someone else.

Hermione didn't really know what was going up in the rest of the mansion. The walls were too heavy to actually let any sound through, and you would need to scream very loudly for it to make it through the door. She had tried to think of a way to escape, but the only way out was the heavy door. And in her current condition she doubted she could even open it. 

Her only hope was that the change in Bellatrix would extent to her in the end, and maybe, just maybe, her new owner would grant her the same rights as Vio had. Hermione chuckled to herself. She had started S.P.E.W to try and get rights to house elves and now she, herself, had less rights, and was hoping to get at least as much rights as a house elf.

But thanks to the change in her torturer, she actually felt a slight amount of hope bloom in herself. And she decided that through the torture, the turn-ons and the sadness, she would keep hold on to that little piece of hope.

”Darling!” Mr. Parkinson yelled from their owlery. There had been so many changes in during the past two months. First was that the arranged marriage between them and Malfoys had gone cold. He had been absolutely livid and blamed all of it on their daughter. That would have been the best alliance they could have ever hoped for. Pansy had been unable to move even the day after from all of the crucios he had put her through.

The next thing that changed had been their place in the eyes of the Dark Lord. While they were still considered Death Eaters, they had been dropped from the high ranks. Though that he had been unable to blame on anyone else but the traitor Snape. After the Dark Lord had learned about his defection her had pushed everyone, but the ones he considered his most loyal, away. He was furious that he had been one of them, but at least he had gotten to be part of the torture party they had set up for Snape.

Third thing what had changed was the victory. They were victorious and the Parkinsons had gotten their spoils of the war. Granted it had not been as much as the Malfoys or the other high ranking members, but they had still gotten few estates and lots of galleons. That had been good enough of a day that they had opened one of the more expensive bottles of wine they owned.

Then last week he had finally gotten his promotion. He would be directly working the minister as they were going to rebuild the wizarding Britain. He was truly happy that day.

But this, this letter he was holding in his hands was one of the greatest surprises he had ever had in his life. Yes, when the Malfoys originally accepted the marriage proposal he had been surprised, but he still had felt like his family was the best choice from the bunch. But on his life he would have never thought that Bellatrix bloody Black would ask for an arranged marriage between their daughters, he had not even known the newly estated Black Matriarch had a daughter.

He was about to call again, as his wife walked through the door to the owlery. The slightly anorexic woman walked in looking bored, but seemed to start getting more interested when she saw her husband's face.

”What is it, dear?” Mrs. Parkinson asked, as she saw her husband hands slightly shake. She was about to take a step forward when he answered.

”Did you know that Bellatrix Black had a daughter?” The man asked, it sounded like he was little out breath, which made Mrs. Parkinson frown.

”Not really, no. Though how is this unusual? I mean, yes she's insane and all, but one of pureblood wife's purposes is to give birth to an heir. Also what does this have to do with the letter, I doubt she would just write to inform us that she has give birth to a girl.” Mrs. Parkinsons frown deepened.

”She has a fourteen year old daughter, she says so on the letter.” Her husband clarified and she felt her mouth slightly drop. Fourteen years ago Bellatrix Black had been in Azkaban, so who was the girls father.

”Do- does she say who is the father, she was in Azkaban, whose the...?” 

”She does not give a name, but she does say that the father was a large supporter of Our Lord, but is now deceased. I would think it was Rod's heir, but the girl carries the Black name.” Mr. Parkinson told his wife, she saw her eyes grow a little, and then she asked the question he had been waiting for.

”And what does that have to do with the letter, what does she want us to do with this information?” Mrs. Parkinson asked, this was getting weirder and weirder for her.

Mr. Parkinson took a deep breath and walked to his wife. He put his hands around her waist and looked at her.

”She has asked for an arranged marriage between our daughters.”

It had been a good choice for him to take hold of her, because that last amount of information made his wife faint.

It took around an hour for Mrs. Parkinson to wake up. She was completely at a loss. It would not be traditional for two girls to marry, but this was not only the Most Noble family of the entire Britain asking for the marriage but also the right hand of their Lord. This was pretty much the greatest chance the Parkinson's had ever had. They would get an alliance with the Noble and Ancient House of Black, and not only that this might be their shoe on the door to become one of the most loyal to the Dark Lord.

While normally she would have laughed and declined immediately, this was the point where the traditionalist and slightly homophobic Mrs. Parkinson threw that all out of the window. They would gain everything, the Parkinsons would rise. And that was what she told her husband, after which she send an acceptance letter to Madam Black and set an elf to fetch Pansy back home from wherever she was. 

Pansy was in the middle of chatting up some pureblooded boy, whose name she had already completely forgotten, but knew he was part of a good family. Maybe if she could goal an arranged marriage her parents would be proud of her again. She was almost in the kissing distance of the boy when an elf popped out of nothing and demanded that she would come home, that her parents had big news they needed to share.

Pansy thought of ushering the elf off, but knew her parents would be pissed, if in actuality they had big news for her. So she had taken the elves hand, and was now in the sitting room in Parkinson manor, watching her parents quietly speak and her mother squee. She felt like it had to be extremely good or her parents had finally lost it and decided to kill her.

Her wait was thankfully cut short as they turned towards her. Her father was smiling broadly, which was not normal at all, and her mother was smiling and and crying happy tears, which definitely was not normal at all.

”Pansy.” Her father started, ”We have very good news to share with you. We- we have finally arranged a new marriage for you.”

There was a slight shock in Pansy's face. She had not expected that, she had thought her parents had given up on her, but maybe this could be the thing that she had been hoping for all along.

”So whose the lucky bloke who is going to get all of me.” Pansy asked while grinning. She needed to show her parents that she was happy about this, but she definitely needed to keep her head calm. It could still be someone like Goyle after all, and that would not be a good thing.

”There is no bloke, I'm sorry to say.” her father said, still grinning. When Pansy's mouth dropped, he chuckled a little and then decided to continue, ”Bellatrix Black asked for an arranged marriage between you and her daughter, and we have accepted.”

And like mother like daughter, it was now Pansy's turn to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

”Mama!” a loud yell carried through the Black Manor, while the teenage girl was running around it. She knew she was not allowed to and she would get a spanking, but this was big news and her Mama needed to know. When she entered the sitting room she still did not see her Mama anywhere, so she decided to yell again. This time she found her, as her Mama came from the door she was not allowed to enter. Vega had told her that it lead to the basement, but not more. Even after she promised ice cream, her other self wouldn't budge.

”What is it Cass, Mama was kinda busy?” Bellatrix asked, she had learned to tell when it was Cass or Vega from the way the girl acted. Cassiopeia was far more active and interested in everything physical, where as Vega was much more passive and interested in reading and thinking.

”Mama, the letter you waited for came!” Cass was still almost yelling but the mention of the letter was enough to get Bellatrix's attention immediately.

”Give Mama the letter, dear. It is very important.” Bellatrix said, and was surprised by the kindness in her voice. Maybe the fact that she had a mudblood torture doll was really paying off and her insanity was lessening. No, that would be absurd. If she was becoming more sane it was thanks to her little one.

”Of course Mama, thats why I ran to tell you.” Cass said excitedly while giving the letter. She did not seem to notice the slip, but Bellatrix did.

”Did you just say that you ran inside, little one?” Bellatrix asked the girl firmly. Cass seemed to cover herself a little. The spankings were not fun.

”I-I'm sorry, Mama. I was just so excited.” Cass asnwered meekly, while her fingers kept fidgeting.

”Well, Mama is in good enough mood, so you will only get ten spanks if you promise to be a nice girl for the rest of the day.” Bellatrix told the little girl who kept nodding her head vigorously.

The Black Matriarch nodded back to the girl and opened the letter. She already knew the answer, anyone who had at least two braincells would accept, even though she did not hold Mrs. Parkinson in anyway high esteem. And even after all that she still smiled when she read the the letter of acceptance. Her little girl would be married when she would graduate Hogwarts. The school itself was being rebuild and the next school year would begin at the start of fall. And while she was slightly worried how Cass would take being away from her Mama, she grudginly accepted that Vega would be there to take care of her.

”Mama has good news for you little one.” Bellatrix lowered herself and smiled at Cass who looked at her anxiously waiting.

”You are engaged now dear, and when you graduate Hogwarts you will get yourself a wife.” Bellatrix said to the girl, while running her hand through the black manes of her daughter. While Vega knew about the engagement and upcoming marriage she had not told Cass yet. But the girl had talked about what her marriage would be like when she was to have one.

”Engaged?” Cass said slowly, like thinking about the word. Then her eyes exploded completely open, ”MOM! I'M GETTING MARRIED WE NEED A DRESS AND WE NEED TO START TO MAKE PREPARATIONS!”

”Shh, shh, little darling.” Bellatrix said through her amusement. She did not know what to wait from Cass really, but this reaction was perfect for her, ”You will get married when you graduate Hogwarts. We still have many years to prepare.”

”Really, Mama? It needs to be perfect!” Cassiopeia's hands were flying through the air as she started explaining everything she wanted to have for her wedding. Bellatrix couldn't help but chuckle. She was getting more and more happy in this new world. And now her daughter was getting happier and happier as well. Life couldn't be better.

The sound of young girl screaming the word: Mama, within the Black Halls, was something Hermione did not expect to hear. Also hearing Bellatrix groan a little, quickly heal her wounds and go to check on the girl was something she did not expect would happen.

Hermione was left in her cell gobsmacked. Bellatrix was a mother. How did this happen. Was this why Bellatrix was getting kinder towards her. Normally Bellatrix would have had Vio tend to Hermiones wounds, but this time she healed her herself. And most of all why did this turn Hermione on even more than before!?

During last weeks Hermione had started to think about whether she had started to have symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome, though found it not possible. While Bellatrix was... less torturous, she was in no way kind. Hermione had also realised that maybe she just was into bad girls. She had had a crush on Pansy Parkinson but had refused to accept it. The brunette had wanted someone who could take care of a family and everything about Pansy screamed the opposite in that sense.

So now, when there was a bad girl who was very good at turning her on, and who loved to torment her on the fact that she was turned on by it. This woman was also a mother to a girl, who by the sounds of it was very loved and happy that Bellatrix was her mother. Hermione finally started to realise, that for some reason Bellatrix bloody Black was her dream woman. And even if they would never marry, never have any sort of relationship outside of the dungeons, much less a family, she was still part of this womans life.

And now for some weird reason she felt like this was where she belonged. She chuckled to herself, she was clearly losing the last bits of her sanity if she thought she belonged to a dungeon.

Then she heard something again, ”I'M GETTING MARRIED!”

Hermione froze. She knew about arranged marriages but the girl was only fourteen. Would Bellatrix dare to make the girl marry now! No, Hermione would... And then she realized she was sitting in a cell. She was going to do absolutely nothing about it. At least the girl sounded happy about it, and she doubted Bellatrix would make her marry before she had graduated. Was Hogwarts even around anymore, came a thought into her head. She shook her head, the Death Eaters wanted the school, it was bound to be around for the mini Death Eaters of Britain. Which the little girl on the otherside of the door was. So why did she feel so protective of her, when had just learned about her bloody existance!

The only conclusion Hermione came to that day was that she had a thing for bad girls with soft spots and that she loved children too much. So she learned nothing new.

Pansy was sitting with Blaise in the Zabini Estate's sitting room and drinking firewhiskey. They were already many bottles in and Pansy was starting to finally feel something. She had needed someone else to talk to about this than her parents, since they seemed more interested about the upcoming wedding guests than of her.

When her relationship and arranged marriage with Draco went to ice, the two had also completely stopped talking. And while there still were Millicent and Tracey, she was closer to Blaise than either of them.

”Can you believe it, I'm marrying the only Black heir! I will become a Black, and my children will be Blacks. I was so scared that I would be forced to marry Goyle or something. And yeah it's a girl, but you know Granger was hot for a mudblood and and the veelas, you know if they weren't dumb beasts I would have definetly gone for one. And then there is of course...”

”Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it Pansy, you are into it. You don't need to tell me all of your school crushes. Though, if you do have some over eighteen stories, we could swap some of those.” Blaise said licking his lips and taking another swing from his bottle.

”Blaisss, you know a lady never tells. Its not my fault you were such a slut during Hogwarts that you let most of the school have a ride.” Pansy teased back.

”I mean what can I say, there is no one who can resist the Zabini seduction. Even many Gryffindors were so into it they decided to have a go.” Zabini chuckled to himself. ”And there is still one year left, your fiancee will also be there so maybe I cou...”

Pansy threw her bottle at Blaise's face. She herself was already drunk, and while she would have usually joked about this, something else awoke in her at that moment.

”You leave Casss hic opeia alone! Shessss mineee.” And then she fainted and fell to the floor.

Late that evening Blaise's parents found the two of them passed out and sent Pansy home with a warning that were this to happen again she would not be allowed to see Blaise again. She had later scoffed at the idea, like  
those two could stop them.

As the months went on and the new school year started to approach, Cass and Vega had started to merge into each other bit by bit. And while they still were split to noticable extent, it had become harder to tell them apart. Cass had started reading more and more and Vega had really gotten into dueling. They still had the memories of Andromeda, but they knew that woman was practically dead. Cass had been more and more excited about getting into Hogwarts, as Vega told her stories about it. Today though, they would be getting their first visit from Aunt Narcissa. And while Cassiopeia didn't know why her aunt hadn't come to visit them earlier, Vega had an idea about the reason.

Cassiopeia had never been told how she came to be, and Vega had decided to keep it to herself. It was not something worth knowing and now it didn't even matter anymore. For now she just hoped that Narcissa wouldn't blurt out anything that was not supposed to be to be told to Cass.

Then she started to hear voices from the sitting room. That must have meant that Their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were here. Cass started running towards the sounds and when she came down she saw three blonds. A regal woman, a cruel looking man and an excited looking young man. Next to them was her Mama, who just smiled at her. She then said something to the woman who walked to Cass.

”Hello, my name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I take it that you are Cassiopeia Vega Black?” The regal woman asked. Cass could hear some uncertainty in her voice, like the woman was unsure who she was. So she decided to confirm it.

”Yes, I am Cassiopeia. Mama calls me Cass all the time though.” Cass smiled to the woman who seemed surprised by the answer, but also her demeanor completely changed and she seemed to become much warmer towards the girl.

”Well then, Cass. This is my husband Lucius and our son Draco. Draco is your cousin, did you know?” Narcissa said enthusiastically, like she was talking to a toddler.

”She's fourteen, almost fifteen, not a toddler, Cissy.” Bellatrix laughed, while Draco chuckled a little.

”Oh. shush, Bella. I'm just meeting my little niece for the first time.” Narcissa replied which seemed to get even more chuckles out of all of the adults in the room.

Cass looked at Draco, he looked like he was the youngest and so she decided he would be the safest one to approach. She really did not like the look of her Uncle, even if the man had already cracked a smile.

”Cousin Draco?” She asked the young man, who chuckled a little and then answered.

”You can call me just 'Draco' no need for the cousin part.”

”But I do want you to call me Auntie!” Narcissa told her with a chuckle. She really liked the these two. But she really did not like how the man was looking at her, so after saying hi to Draco she hid behind her mother, which just got even more chuckles out of the man.

The rest of the evening seemed to go well. At least Bellatrix thought so. Cass was playing with Draco, she did not like Lucius, and Narcissa seemed to be completely enamored with the girl. So the evening was going well, until Narcissa pulled her from the room so they could talk. Bellatrix knew that this would be about Andromeda, she did not like to talk about Andromeda, and as far as she was concerned Andromeda was dead. 

The first thing Narcissa did, when they came to the dining room, was to size up Bellatrix. Then she smiled and put her hand to her big sister's cheek.

”I will need to say a few things, we don't need to talk about all of them, but I need them out of my chest, okay?” She said kindly to Bellatrix, who just nodded back.

”I can't believe that adorable little girl used to be Andy. She has so much more courage, and the way she talks, she really seems to love you. And I know you know, that I miss Andy, I always will. But I know that she did not have a place in this world. If you had not done this to her, she would have been tortured, raped and killed. And Cassiopeia wouldn't exist. I adore the girl, she absolutely amazing. And I love that she got along with Draco so well. There,now it's out of my chest, we don't need to ever talk about that anymore.” Narcissa smiled to her big sister, who grinned back at her. Bellatrix felt so much more at peace knowing that more than likely she would never need to hear Andromeda's name ever again.

”God, Bella you look so much better. Being a mother really fits you, and before you say anything I am also glad that you never procreated with Rod, that child would have as dumb as brick.” Both Narcissa and Bellatrix chuckled at this. While Rod had been good with a wand, he really was kinda stupid. He had even gotten himself killed by one of the gingers. The Weasley girl, whom Alecto seemed to have taken all to herself. Bellatrix had even heared that Alecto didn't allow even her brother close to the girl. And the way Alecto bragged about how amazing cum guzzling slut the redhead was, Bellatrix would not have been surprised if one day Alecto told everyone the two of them were getting married.

Bellatrix came back from her memories and saw Cissy's smile fade a little and knew that the next thing was the one they would need to talk about.

”So, the hard thing Bella. You didn't even consult with me when you arranged the wedding for your little girl. And for gods sake Bella, you just had to choose the girl who Draco almost married, why!? Please make me understand, Bella! The girl was already discarded by us, why did you choose her?” Naricissa's voice was loud, but not a yell, clearly trying not to disturb her niece and son. Bella's face turned into slight scowl, but unlike before, she did not explode. She took a deep breath and answered.

”Before I turned her into my little girl, she begged that I would marry her off to woman. Her reasons don't matter now, but I promised that I would marry her off to the Parkinson heir. At first I did not think I would keep my promise, but after the spell, when I met Cass for the first time, I knew I had to keep that promise. She was my little girl, and I felt like if I were to break that promise I had made, even if it was with her, it would feel like I was betraying Cass. And when it comes my little girl, Cassiopeia Vega, I will do everything to make her happy.” Bellatrix finished with a determined sigh. And she had meant every word, she would make sure her little girl was happy no matter what.

Bellatrix turned her gaze back towards her sister and saw the woman smiling at her. She was about to continue when they heard Cass calling for Bellatrix. The older sister started to walk towards the sound of her daughter, when Narcissa stopped her for one more time.

”What about the Granger girl? What will you do with her?” Narcissa asked, little unsure if it was something that would get an answer.

Bellatrix thought for a moment, then turned towards Narcissa and grinned. ”Hopefully the mudblood won't be much of a mudblood soon anymore.”

As Cass took her first step into the train station, she immediately grabbed her Mama's dress and hid behind her. Bellatrix smiled lightly, as much as Cass had wanted to leave for school, she had not wanted to leave her Mama. And when the said Mama had told her that she was not coming with her, the temper tantrum had been one of the worst she had ever had. She had broken multiple mirrors by throwing books through them, and been an unstopable hurricane of destruction until her Mama had body binded her. After which the said Mama had given her the worst spanking yet.

Cass was still angry. Why wouldn't Mama come with her? Vega had tried to say something, but if Hogwarts was that great surely Mama would like it as well. But her Mama just said that, there was a project she had going on and while Cass was in school, she would try to finish it. And then when she came back, her Mama would have all the time in the world for her. While this had still not made Cass happy, she was at least willing to go to Hogwarts to see what it would be like.

There also seemed to be a surprise in store for Cass when they arrived through the wall. That surprise came in the shape of her fiancè Pansy Parkinson. Who had been waiting for her to arrive. 

When Bellatrix saw Pansy, she felt a small smile forming. Maybe this would make it easier for Cass to leave for Hogwarts.

”Madam Black.” Pansy bowed to the Black Matriarch. ”And I take that I am to be this Lady's future wife?” Pansy asked while smiling towards Cass.

This was the first time Cass had seen the fiancé, and while Vega had known Pansy's mother. she had never seen the girl herself. Cass stared at the young woman. She seemed to be slightly anorexic, but Cass knew that she just had to get Pansy to eat to make that better. Cass also felt little bit at a loss. How do you say hi to your fiancè? Mama you you give a hug and a kiss. Aunties, Uncles and Cousins you hug. So do you kiss your fiancè? That must be it. Cass concluded, reached up and kissed Pansy's cheek. She saw Pansy grow a little red and heard her Mama chuckle.

”Nice to see you too Miss Parkinson, and yes, this little one is your promised. And as you can see, she is just completely adorable. I hope you will take good care of her during this Hogwarts year.” Bellatrix asked. She also possessed a dark glint in her eye telling the anorexic witch, that were she to do anything else but to take good care of her little one, she would be joining Longbottoms in St. Muegos. They also apparently had gotten their son back, it was always nice to hear when famillies got reunited.

”Of course I will take good care of her Madam Black. But being the radiant little ball she is, she will surely gain lots of friends quickly.” Pansy smiled at the girl.

Cass was still at loss of what she was going to do now. Would she leave with Pansy or beg her Mama to come with her once more. Her thoughts were interrupted when the a loud voice told everyone the train would leave soon. Cass's hand tightend on her Mama's robes, she did not want to leave Mama.

”Cass, you know if you leave with Miss Parkinson now, I'm sure she would love to talk about your wedding.” And Bellatrix knew that was all it would take for her little girl, who had been fantasizing about the said wedding since the letter.

And so the said little girl let go of her robes, grabbed Pansy's hand and dragged the gobsmacked witch to the train. Leaving Bellatrix to chuckle to herself at the station.

During the train ride Cass had talked about their wedding and only about their wedding. She didn't even seem to care much when Pansy from time to time let out a small yawn out. Weddings were not really something Pansy had much interest in, much less with someone who thought pureblood weddings had pink and fairies and unicorns in them. But she decided to listen anyway, if for nothing else than to tease Cass when they would actually going to be married.

Hermione had woken up to the little girls temper tantrum. Apparently she was leaving for Hogwarts. And while a normal person would have been scared of what would it mean that they were now alone in a house with an insane torturer, all Hermione could think was how it would be amazing to go to King's Cross with her.

The thought mothering a child of a Death Eater had been getting stronger and stronger. She felt like she had come to want to be a doting mother to the girl. At the beginning the thought had scared the living daylights out of her, but not anymore. Now she willingly accepted it as her fantasy.

The next hours Hermione spent fantasizing about mothering the girl, and when she was thinking about taking the girl to a beach the door opened and Bellatrix walked in. The grin on the mad witches face was different than usually. This was the scheming grin, not the torture grin, and Hermione was unsure what she was going to do with this side of Bellatrix.

”Oh, muddy, muddy, muddy.” Bellatrix cooed as she walked towards her, ”I guess you are anxious for answers about your thoughts. You know, the thoughts about mothering Cass and being my submissive little wife.”

Hermione visibly winced, Bellatrix had not even acknowledged that before, even though the Hermione knew the mad witch had seen those things inside her mind. And if Bellatrix wanted to give answers, then maybe this was not real and she could feel like she had not betrayed Harry.

”No, no, no, no, muddy. While there is a spell, it only affects your thoughts to a small effect. It brings up those that you want most.” Bellatrix grinned at the girl who was watching her eyes fully open. ”At first you wanted to escape, so those thoughts were strongest. Then you wanted freedom so those thoughts were strongest. And now what you want is me and my girl, so those are strongest. But you know, you are still an itty bitty mudblood, and I'm a Black. And a Black who would never marry a filthy mudblood, a true one, at least.”

Hermione had compeltely forgotten about Andromeda, and the insinuation of the witch brought the memories back. Though she was still too afraid of the mad witch to actually ask about the middle Black sister.

”And you would better not, ever, say that disgusting name ever again.” Bellatrix snarled at her. This was something Hermione had gotten used to. Bellatrix knew everything about her, probably even more than she did herself. Bellatrix had few times at the beginning raped her mind with Legilemency, and the small shields Hermione had had were smashed to pieces. After that she had just let the older witch see everything in her head.

”But what if I told you I could make you into pureblood, that you would get to be the dutiful mother to Cass and submissive wife to me. Would you like that, muddy? I would give a new chance at your life, though there would be a test before I'd do the ritual. I'll give you few minutes to think, after that you choose your own destiny. Oh and if you agree and fail the test, you will be given to Greyback. I have kinda grown bored of you as my torture doll.”

Bellatrix took a seat few feet away from the cell and started to play with her magic. She produced few balls of fire and started to fly them all over the basement.

While at first Hermione was unsure what to think, she quickly started with the most basics. The thoughts she had had, were her own. Only amplified by the spell. Yes they had changed over time, but she would get the things she wanted now. But she would also accept that she had failed her friends and the light side. She also did not know what the test would be, but it would most likely be torturing and killing people. Bellatrix would not whore her out if she wanted Hermione to herself. That was one of the things Hermione had learned, Bellatrix took great care of the things she considered hers.

She started weighing her two options more closely. If she said no, she would not betray the light side or her friends, she would stay strong and loyal to the end. She would also be raped and tortured for the rest of her life, and most likely not even allowed the peace of death.

If she said yes, she would be betraying everything she had ever believed in, spitting on the graves of her fallen friends and besmirching Harry's sacrifice. But she would gain her freedom, she would gain a wife and a daughter. Yes, she would most likely have sex with Bellatrix, but that was something she had been fantasizing about a long time anyway. 

But it would also mean...

”Tick tock, muddy. Your time is up and it's time to hand over your answer.” Bellatrix cackled as she walked to the young witch. ”So, what will it be? Quickly now.”

Hermione took in a deep breath and actually talked to Bellatrix for the first time in months.

”Yes, yes I will take the test, the ritual and be your wife.” Hermione said, while lightly biting her lip. This got Bellatrix to giggle madly and do a little dance in front of the cell.

”And so the old ideals die, muddy. Well I can't call you that in a little bit anymore anyway. Your test will be here tomorrow. I will need to go to see which house was blessed with my little girl.” Bellatrix danced away from the basement, and left Hermione feeling like she had just lost a little bit of herself to the torturer.

As Bellatrix sat reading the Hogwarts letter, it was as she had expected. Since the sorting hat had been destroyed during the final battle, it was the Headmaster's job to sort all of the new students. And since Carrow's had once again been given that position, it was never a question if Cass would end up anywhere else than Slytherin.

The new way of sorting had become simple. Only purebloods who supported the Dark Lord were allowed to Slytherin. Half-Bloods and bloodtraitors were allowed to go to the at least somewhat respectable houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And mudbloods, half-breeds and beasts were placed in Gryffindor, which the Carrow's had just renamed Muddiesdor. They had also applied a cast system to the houses, where the Slytherins were allowed to do practically anything they wanted to the other houses. On the other end if Gryffindors even as much as raised a finger in defiance they would be lucky if the only thing they got was expelled.

Cass had also asked the teachers to add in the letter that she was really happy to be on the same house as her Mama. Bellatrix chuckled at the thought of her over excited little girl jumping happily when she was told she would be a Slytherin.

Now she would need to contact Dolohov to bring the boy here. At least he knew this was to be expected. They would have so much fun tomorrow with muddy.

The next day began with a bang for Hermione. The door to the dungeons was smashed open and Bellatrix sashayed inside.

”Wakey, wakey, muddy, its time for your test!” She called to Hermione who was more than willing to just get out of her cage.

Bellatrix opened the the gate with a flick of her wand, grabbed Hermione's wrist and started dragging the still sleepy woman out of the basement. Hermione got dragged to the sitting room where there were two people waiting for them. Antonin Dolohov, who was dressed in the Minister's robes, was standing with a leash on his hand in the middle of the room. At the other end of the leash was Ronald Weasley, who was not only naked, but who by the looks of it had just been beaten up. There was blood on him and some of his scars were still bleeding.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, this was the man she had thought she would spent her life with. Now he only looked like what they both knew he was, a slave.

Ron seemed to also notice Hermione as some light came to his eyes, and thanks to some sort of stubborness or stupidity, he decided to yell at Hermione.

”Don'tdo anything they ask, 'mione! We can still win, there is still people who are loyal to the Order out there. If we just hold on we can...!”

His yelling came to an end as Dolohov kicked his jaw. The kick was hard enough that Ron's teeth collided into each other and many of them dropped out of his mouth. He spat out blood and some pieces of broken teeth as Bellatrix and Dolohov laughed.

”'Come on, 'mione! We can still win'!” Bellatrix laughed, and then turned to Hermione, ”I will give you a wand, your job is to cast and do everything we tell you to do. If you as much as hesitate for a second I'm going to body bind you and let Antonin fuck you here. Do you understand?”

Hermione hesitated a small moment but then nodded. This would be cruel, but she needed her freedom. She knew Ron would never have any, but at least she could get her own. She just needed to do what she was told now.

”Good girl.” Bellatrix cooed as she and Dolohov stepped away from Ron. ”Now, cast Crucio on him.. And remember, no hesitation or you are done.”

”Crucio!” Hermione screamed with tears in her eyes, and while she was happy that she was only able to produce a very weak spell, she knew that there would be more to come.

”You must feel it, muddy. Think about it, if he wasn't such a moron you would never be here to begin with. If he had not thought it right to oppose us, you might never have ended up here.” Bellatrix told Hermione. And while Hermione knew it was a complete lie, as she still would have followed Harry, it was easier if she just made herself angry at Ron. And so she cast her second Crucio, after which Bellatrix goaded her even further.

Hermione had had to cast at least ten crucios at Ron, as the man lied in his own liquids and piss. This seemed to have have been the result Bellatrix had wanted as she snickered next to her.

”Good job mublood.” Dolohov praised her on her other side, ”Since I won't be having anymore use for the boy, how about you cut off his little bits with a Sectumsempra.”

Both Dolohov and Bellatrix snickered as Hermione gulped a little, but still obliged. It did not help Hermione that she had been kinda unable to concentrate on the spell and it ended up not only cutting Rons bits off, but also severely damaging all of the area around it. Hermione felt some puke rising up to her mouth. But rather than let it out she swallowed it back. This was her test and she had already come this far.

”Good job, muddy. There is only one last thing you need to do.” Bellatrix whispered into her ear, ”I want you to look him into his eyes, tell him 'This is what happens to filthy blood traitors' and kill him. Use Avada.”

Hermione, didn't hesitate. This was the only way she would gain her freedom. She had given up on winning over half a year ago and she had given up on escaping before that. She had already come to terms with betraying her old friends and Ron would not survive his bleeding anyway.

”P-please, 'm-'mione. I-I love you, I...” Ron started to after which he puked blood again all over the floor. Luckily they had magic, otherwise it would have been nasty to clean up.

”Too bad then that I don't love you anymore, I don't know if I ever even did to begin with.” Hermione answered with a tone that surprised even herself. The fact that she had meant it was even more surprising to her. She shook her head, there would be enough time to think about that later. Now she had to make sure she got that time.

Hermione looked directly into Rons eyes, saw the sadness and fear in them, and did as she was told.

”This is what happens to filthy blood traitors who disobey the Dark Lord.” Hermione spat out and pointed her wand towards his face, ”Avada Kedavra."

The joyous scream Bellatrix let out almost deafened Hermione.

”I knew you could do it. You were almost perfect then I knew it. And now that I will finally perfect you, and then you will become my wife!” Bellatrix happily cackled as she grabbed Hermione into a hug from behind.

The young girl was still staring at the body of a man who used to be one of her best friends. Repeated the words in her head that she had done that, but somehow she felt much better than she had felt in years. She had not felt this light since their third year, and somehow she felt even more free than she did back then.

”Lets start the ritual right away, we need cleanse that filthy blood of yours and then you will be all mine!” Bellatrix continued to cackle happily. She dragged Hermione back to the dungeons and locked her into shackles with her back to the wall. Throughout this, Bellatrix told Hermione that she would need to locked up, since otherwise she would most likely move too much due to the pain she was about to feel.

While the ritual itself was simple, even a little mistake and Hermione would just bleed dry. Apparently this was something Bellatrix had created after she had excaped the Malfoy manor. She had fallen for the girl, but on her own twisted way. She couldn't love a mudblood so she had created a ritual to change blood status. And even if it did not do anything else but to change the blood inside of a person, for Bellatrix blood purity was still far too important.

To Hermione's understanding, during the ritual all the blood inside her would be bled out. After which Bellatrix would give Hermione some of her own blood to replace the mudblood. She would be considered something called a 'Newblood', after that.

As she felt Bellatrix's knife make a cut just above her breast she winced a little. Then Bellatrix started chanting something and she saw her own blood starting to pour out of the wound on an alarming speed. She started to feel dry, so dry. Her breathing hitched and the entirety of her body had a really painful tingling. She saw her own skin start to turn greyish and her vision started to blur. She finally understood why Bellatrix had tied her up. If she was not, she would be trying to do everything she could to get away.

Her hearing stopped and she became blind as the last bits of her blood dropped out of her body. Hermione was now sure that she would die, and maybe that was exactly what she deserved after she had tortured Ron. Maybe this was a Divine Punishment for her betrayal.

But then her sense of hearing came back and with it the chanting. Little by little she started to see again, as well. Bellatrix had cut a small wound just above her own breast as well, and was now sending blood from it directly into Hermione's body.

Hermione saw her skin starting to gain composure again and almost all of the tingling was gone. She saw as Bellatrix brought her hand over the wound on her own breast and healed it, then she did the same to Hermione. 

Hermione felt happy, she was alive. And not only was she alive but she knew that with this she could have at least a mostly normal life. At that point, she decided that she would do her best to be a truly dutiful wife to Bellatrix.

Cass's first school year had started well, she had fallen in love with Pansy and was one of the top students in her year. Some students from the Muddiesdor had tried to bully her, but Pansy had protected her and made sure the bullies got what was coming to them.

Her other half, Vega, had also started to talk to her more. Sometimes about Andromeda's daughter and sometimes about some house named Gryffindor, which apparently had been disbanded. Vega had also told Cass about some secrets of Hogwarts and the more excitable side had been all over them in days.

In a few months she would get to see her Mama again, Cass mussed. They would have so much fun together, play and cuddle and stuff.

Cass then, however, felt a nudge in her mind, as Vega told her that something seemed wrong. The Muddiesdors were more silent than usually, and some of the older ones were silently whispering to each other and fidgeting.

Cass grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her closer, something was going to go wrong and she knew Pansy would protect her. 

Then the Carrows, started a speech about how this world had become a much better place since some war. Cass felt Vega's sadness take a hold, but refused to let anyone see it. The Carrows continued by telling how horrible it would have been if the otherside had won. Muggles who could lose their minds in moments and decide to execute all of wizardkind, was possibly the most scary thought to Cass out of everything. This was continued by stating that while mudbloods had better control and were therefore accepted to Hogwarts, they would still have outbursts. The other houses jobs, especially Slytherins, was to keep the mudbloods in control.

The speech continued on, but the oldest two years of the Muddiesdor had drawn their wands. Nobody else seemed to see it, as they were concentrating on the speech. Cass nudged her fiancè, and nodded her head towards the mudbloods. Pansy had barely enough time to see what was going on, before she wrapped her arms around Cass and dived them to safety. 

The Muddiesdor's table seemed to explode as the oldest students started to fire hexes and curses towards the teachers, staff and Slytherin. They were yelling something about the war criminals, Dumbledore and Potter. The curses came closer, but Pansy was keeping her safe. The teachers were doing their best to subdue the terrorists and bring them under control, but the younger Slytherins were being taken down a lot.

Cass started to feel more and more scared, she pressed herself closer to Pansy. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would get to see her Mama again, that they would be safe. And then for the first time since starting school, Cass felt Vega taking over. 

As Vega opened her eyes, she saw multiple mudbloods closing in on them. And while over half of them had already been defeated, that did not seem to deter the attackers.

Vega pulled her wand and cast some light curses to them, while Pansy kept keeping her shield up. And little by little all of the attacking mudbloods were defeated and Vega went back inside, letting Cass to take over again.

Cass breathed in relief, it was over and she would get to see Mama again. The staff started to round up the terrorists, while the Heads of the Houses gathered the rest of them and started to lead them to their houses. Cass pushed herself closer to Pansy, who put her hand to Cass's hips and pulled the younger girl closer. As Cass turned to see Pansy's eyes, she saw how they shone with pride and happiness. Pansy was happy she had helped to protect them.

As they reached the dungeons Cass let out a silent, ”Thank you, Vega.” Escape her lips, and while there was not an immediate response, after a little while she heard, ”You're welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so thats that. This was written, like most of this weirdo story, in the middle of the night. I have edited it the best I could to be at least somewhat comprehensible xD

In a week Cass and Pansy would be leaving Hogwarts for winter break, and the younger girl couldn't be anymore excited even if she had tried to. This would be her first holiday and and she just couldn't wait to see Mama, and tell her how good her grades were and how she had fought against terrorists, and, and, and...

Then, a few days later there was a letter delivered to her. When she saw the letter was addressed to 'My Little One', a huge smile spread on her face. Mama had sent her a letter. She quickly opened it and started reading.

At first her Mama was asking her how she had been and how she liked Hogwarts and Pansy. Cass chukled, she would need to tell her Mama all about how amazing both of those were. Then Mama told her that they would have a winter ball, where would be all of their family and any friends Cass wanted.

And then there was the last bit of the letter. Where her Mama had written that she was also going to get married soon and that Cass would not only get to be a flower girl, but that Cass was also getting a new mother.

This bit of information made Cass squee audibly. Even Vega seemed to be shocked by the news. Maybe Vega would cheer up if she liked their new mother. Cass then shoved the letter to Pansy, who smiled kindly back at her. She was already growing to love the Black heir.

As Pansy read the letter, under the watchful eyes of Cassiopeia, she let out a small gasp at the end. This was something she had not expected. She was going to get another mother-in-law. While it would have been weird to have Bellatrix as one, the fact that the right hand of Their Lord was getting married was even more of a shock. She also got really curious who the witch in question would be, since she doubted that Madam Black would marry just anybody.

Pansy then turned her gaze towards the grinning Cass, and a small smile spread on her mouth as well. She hugged and congratulated Cass about her new Mommy.

The rest of the day Cass spent with her head in the clouds and holding hands with Pansy.

Vega on the other hand, spent the rest of the time until winter break thinking who was it who had stolen their Mama's heart. She herself had not been out much. Since all of the memories of Andromeda were stronger for her than Cass. They always kept building up to her and she found that she was unable to be in control when she was always about to burst in tears. 

Then there was also the library, where she was reminded of Hermione and just felt that she had betrayed the poor girl. Hermione was more than likely being tortured in their basement all of the time now, since they were away. But she could not concentrate on that, if she did she would not be able to function at all anymore. So she decided to lock all she could away and take the best care she could of Cass.

While Hermione had expected many things, one of the things she had not expected was to be shagged to the inch of her life by Bellatrix, only few days after she had gotten away from the basement. And yet here she was, tied to the bed while Bellatrix pushed three of her fingers inside with so much force that she felt like she was breaking in two. Also the fact that Bellatrix, with her other hand, was gliding a knife on Hermione's body, did not help the amount of arousal, that was just constantly building up.

After she had healed fully from the ritual, Bellatrix had taken her to the washroom for a bath. Bellatrix had spent all of the time with her watching her wash. And while Hermione was mortified at first, she had learned that the reason Bellatrix had stayed was to make sure she was going to be okay and not drown in the bath. One could guess that your future wife drowning before the marriage could be taken as a bad sign.

After the bath Hermione was taken to their room. Which was much larger than she had originally even thought. Or maybe the fact that she had spent last year of her life in a small cage just had changed her way of viewing things.

The bed was huge, and it was exactly where Bellatrix had shoved her. Then the dark witch had ordered Vio to bring food for Hermione.

The rest of that evening Hermione had eaten, after which she had almost immediately fallen asleep. She had slept for over a day, if what Bellatrix had told her was true. Hermione had a hard time of believing it, since was still feeling sleepy. She had refused to get up from the bed, so Bellatrix had started nibling Hermione's earlobe and grobing her in places. At first Hermione had tried to tell Bellatrix that this could not happen yet, but the dark witch had not accepted the answer. After some more of her words went to deaf ears, Hermione had tried to ignore Bella. Which worked even worse as her arousal had just kept growing.

And then she had felt that bloody knife, and all of her will power to fight back was drained away. She had grabbed Bella's arms and pulled the older woman into a searing kiss. Which had led her here, on her back, begging her torturer for more. And it seemed like Bellatrix was more than happy to oblige.

”You know...” Hermione panted, as Bellatrix lowered her face to lick the younger woman's clit, ”After this you need to teach me how to be noble pureblood wife.”

”Oh, don't worry.” Bellatrix said with between the licks, before licking her lips and addoed one more finger inside Hermione. The movement made the knife in Bellatrix's other hand cut through some of Hermoine's skin, which only made the younger woman moan in pleasure, ”You are currently learning what will be one third of your activities as my wife.”

And it was those words that pushed Hermione over the edge, and she came all over Bellatrix's hand.

”You know, normally I would demand you to eat me out now, but since its the first day out of the dungeons for you,...” Bellatrix started, but as she saw the young witch beginning to protest, she just put a finger in Hermione's lips, ”You don't have enough strength or stamina currently to do a good job, just rest for now. You can pay me back later.”

Hermione still held a pout, but as Bellatrix cuddled next to her, it started melt away.

”Then, if this is one third what is the rest?” Hermione asked as she pushed herself closer to Bellatrix.

”You don't want to just cuddle now and talk later?” Bellatrix asked and the let her fingers run on Hermiones cheek. The young witch shuddered in pleasure and only let out a small squeak.

Bellatrix took that as her answer and happily started to run her thumb on Hermiones cheekbone. She had gotten everything in life she had wanted. She had power, magical and political, she had a child, the apple of her eye, who adored and loved her. She had her sister, and now she also had a submissive pureblood housewife, who took pleasure in just being close to her.

Hermione had learned a lot during the last few weeks. She had learned how to carry herself like a proper pureblood, how you should actually treat house-elves and how she should address others. She had also learned that the girl who would be her daughter, was named Cassiopeia Vega.

From what Hermione was told, the girl was kind and happy. But apparently, while Andromeda was still alive, she had met the girl and done something to mess with the her mind.

While she had known that Andy would have fought back, doing something like this to a child was unforgivable. She would not forgive Andy for doing something like this to her and Bella's daughter. And she would make sure the little girl knew that she was loved by both of her mothers. Hermione made another one of her goals to make sure Cassiopeia would never need to want for anything.

It was winter break and Cass was exceptionally excited to get back home. She would finally meet her new Mommy! She had been wondering and talking to Vega about what the new parent would be like. She had even talked Pansy's ears off about how excited she was. The older girl was more than happy to listen her fiancè talk on and on about they were going to have family picnics and cuddle sessions. She had also told Pansy that the older girl would need to meet the new parent before they were married as that was only proper. Pansy had chuckled a little but had been more than happy to agree.

Now they were nearing King's Crossing and Cass had gotten more and more quiet the closer they got to their destination. She was still clearly excited, but had gotten more and more frightful about meeting someone new and fearing her new parent would dislike her.

Cass rose out of the train and looked around trying to find her Mama. Pansy had been swept by the Parkinsons the moment she got out, apparently there was somekind of family emergency. So Pansy had hurriedly said goodbyes to Cass and then left with her parents.

For Cass, however, there were just too many people around. She could barely move, even less try to find her Mama. Her eyes started to grow wet as she franticly pushed through people. She started fearing Mama had not come to get her and a panic started to settle in.

And then a hand grapped her shoulder.

Cass started to cry and dropped down to hug her knees. Her body started shaking as hands closed around her and she felt her body being pulled away by the magic of apparation.

Cass kept her eyes closed and tried to contact Vega in her mind, but couldn't find her. There were odd voices around her, voices she had never heard before. Cass tried to contact Vega again and found her other half, but it was fleeting, like it was almost already gone. Mama had told her about it, but Vega couldn't just leave her here and now. Cass needed her, Vega just couldn't leave her now!

Cass felt like she was going to go into a full out panic, when some rough arm grapped her shoulder and started dragging her away.

Bellatrix and Hermione had been looking for Cass everywhere they could around King's Cross, but just couldn't find her. Then they had heard that there had been almost an attack to King's Cross, that had been stopped before it came into fruition, but that the attackers had got away.

Hearing that Hermione had deduced that their daughter could have been taken by the attackers somewhere, and then Bellatrix had lost it. They had apparated directly to the Riddle Manor and were currently waiting for an audience with the Dark Lord.

”You remember what I taught you Hermione?” Bellatrix asked her fiancè, who was standing next to her. Hermione nodded.

”Call him Dark Lord, My Lord or Master. Remember to bow and my place is not next to you but little bit behind you, like a good pureblood wife.”

”We are not married yet, kitten. But yes, mostly just remember your place and you will be fine. Especially now since our daughters life might be in line. I will always put her before you, so if you mess this up its your life I'm willing to discard.”

”Yes, my love.” Hermione said, and offered a little bow to her wife-to-be.

Then, in front of them, the door opened and they were invited into the parlour, where The Dark Lord was sitting at the back of the room, with Naginis head on his lap. He was petting the clearly happy serpent as he turned his look towards his most faithful and what he knew to be an ex-mudblood.

Hermione and Bellatrix on the other hand walked to the middle of the room and bowed to their Lord. They needed his help in finding their daughter.

”My lord.” Bellatrix started, ”As you have already probably realized, Hermione is to be my future wife. Her blood has been purifed and should be labeled as Newblood. The experiment was a success, but as I have these good news there is also something we would require your help with. Our daughter, Cassiopeia Vega Black, has been kidnapped and we need to find her. I am more than willing to give you the ritual and spell notes on blood purification, but we need to find our daughter as soon as possible.”

Dark Lord seemed to watch them for a little while, and finally turned his gaze toward Hermione.

”A Newblood, fitting name for such a creature. But tell me Newblood, if I were willing to kill Bellatrix right now and let you free, would you accept?”

Bellatrix blanched. She had known her Lord would test Hermione's loyalties, but knowing her Lord this might end up with her being tortured and Hermione dead, depending on the answer. She looked quickly behind her to check on her fiancè, fearing there would be a cruel expression on the younger womans face, but only found an easy smile directed at her.

”My Lord, my place is with Bellatrix. If she wants me as her wife and a mother to her children, that would be all that I could ever ask for.”  
Bellatrix felt a smile creep on to her face, ”Children, huh. You're already thinking of having more?”

She saw Hermiones cheecks grow red as the younger woman turned her gaze little downwards. But soon was distracted from watching her fiancè as their Lord cleared his throat.

”And that is the matter of this speedy visit was it not. Bellatrix, I'm more than happy to help, the new generation of witches and wizards should be protected after all. As long as you will give me the research notes afterwards. But please do tell me now, what would you see the success rate to be.”

”Thank you so much my Lord. Thank you. As for the success rate, I would believe it to be under five percent. Only the ones who deserve a new chance will be able to survive the procedure.” Bellatrix answered happily to her Lord. They were going to find Cass, she just knew it. And then in a few years with her marriage to Pansy, their family would be complete.

When they had first arrived to the Auror department, Yaxley had eyed Hermione wearily for a while, but seeing how she was with Bellatrix he had relaxed. Then they had started to talk about who could have kidnapped Cass. Apparently there was a group on large that Yaxley had already been hunting for.

”They seem to obsess over the Order of Flayed Chickens, and try to spring up trouble all over the place. We have captured few, and while they are all under secret keeper oaths, we have gotten enough information out of them, since their spell work is amateur at best.” Yaxley told them. After which he told them the rest of the information he had on the group. Mostly consisting of patterns, whereabouts and nemaes of known members. Hermione felt herself relax a little, when she didn't know any of the names.

”What do you think, kitten?” Bellatrix asked Hermione, who seemed to be more than just a little surprised that her opinion was even asked.

”You, you are asking me!?” She almost yelled at Bellatrix.

”Why of course, kitten. You were mislead to be part of the stupid group they idolize and you are bright enough to maybe make up what is going on here. So, of course I would ask you!” Bellatrix retorted with a snort.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and started to go through all of the information told to them.

Cass had been tied to a chair and something had been put over her eyes to cover them. Some people had asked her questions, but she had refused to answer. Then they had started to hurt her with hexes and curses, which had made her sob and cry out for her Mama. Though even after that, the people had continued to hurt her. And in the end she had just passed out from the pain.

Cass absolutely hated these people. They were cruel and nasty and all things bad. She also knew that when her Mama came to save her, these people would be in a world of hurt. And Cass knew her Mama would save her, since her Mama loved her more than anything else in the world!

And she still needed to meet her new Mommy, she couldn't just die without meeting her new Mommy and marrying Pansy. Cass started to cry again, she missed them all so much. So, so much. 

Hermione, Bellatrix and Yaxley were standing in front of the ruins of the Burrow. It was the only place remotely workable as a base for the New Order, or whatever. Grimmauld was Narcissa's property and the shell cottage had been destroyed shortly after war.

They had surveyed the area around the place and found nothing. Now the only thing left was to check inside of the destroyed house of the now destroyed family.

”Hermione, you take the room in the upper floor. I will look around down here with Yaxley.” Bellatrix said, leaving no room for argument. Hermione knew she had been eyeing the kitchen the moment they had entered, but decided to only nod and start to move towards the barely there staircase. There was only one floor upwards, as rest of them had crashed when the house had burned.

After Hermione had dissappeared from the staircase, Bellatrix started walking towards the kitchen, Yaxley closely behind her.

”You know where here they are, don't you? That's why you sen ther away.” Yaxley asked as they entered the room. Bellatrix didn't answer immediately, but just kept walking towards a cabinet in the corner.

As she got to it, she flipped her wand and it flew to the otherside of the room, revealing a staircase leading down.

”Yes, there was only one place in this weak excuse of a house that wasn't completely destroyed, and when we entered I realized there was some weak magical residue around the cabinet that felt out of place. Also it was much weaker than any other wards that had been here, before when I burned this place down.” Bellatrix answered absentmindedly as she started to descend the staircase.

”You know, you could make a good detective.” Yaxley told her, feebly hoping for an affirmative answer. He knew Bellatrix would not accept, but there wasn't any harm in asking something so little, especially since if it annoyed Bellatrix, she would just take it out on the people down in the cellar.

”Maybe in some other life, maybe if I had gone against my parents wishes. But not this life.” Bellatrix said as she took her wand in her hand and started to get ready for the fight ahead.

Hermione was standing in the room where she had slept with Ginny every night she was at Burrow. The memories tried to flood her mind, but she was able to push them down. Now was not the time to become a complete emotional wreck.

She missed her friends, but also knew that most of them were either dead or worse. And well, she had killed Ron herself so maybe it didn't even matter at all. That also made her feel like she should not be here. Now, she didn't feel like a traitor, but she did feel bad. They had always treated her so well and she didn't really even feel like she cared about any them anymore.

”Stop right there!” Came a voice from behind her. Hermione stood still, but mostly out of shock. She knew that voice, it belonged to Padma. She was sure of it.

”P-Padma.” She said, trying to make the other know that she knew her identity.

”I-It can't be... Hermione?” The younger girl asked and Hermione nodded. Then Hermione felt something crash to her back, and she soon found herself on the floor being hugged by Padma.

”Hermione! How did you escape?! Did you come to help us! Oh, I know we can just win with you by our side, I know, I know!” The young woman excitedly told Hermione as she gripped the brunette harder.

That made Hermiones heart drop. She knew what would await the young girl if she were to continue this. And she could have only hope that it would be death. But now, maybe, just maybe, she had a chance to save the young Patil girl. She just needed to make sure her words would not end up in a duel.

”Padma, please. Let me get up. We need to talk.” Hermione whispered.

”Oh, of course, of course!” Padma said as she got up and helped Hermione up to her feet, ”Let's go meet everyone else! They are in the basement, we grapped this girl who looked like Bellatrix and were interrogating her!”

That got Hermione's attention immediately and the brunette grapped Padma's arms with haste.

”Please tell me you didn't hurt her, please!” Hermione hurriedly said, which got Padma looking at her. First with a questioning look and then with a horrified one.

”Don't tell me she is your friend, I-I didn't hurt her myself but the, the others, they- they...” Padma didn't even get finish until Hermione had grapped her into a full body hug.

”Good, good.” Hermione breathed, ”Now, Padma. You need to listen to me closely, and trust me, please.”

”O-Okay, Hermione. You know I trust you.” Padma said, while looking worriedly at Hermione, ”E-Everything is okay, right?”

Hermione took in a deep breath and just decided to come out and say it, ”You need to stop this, you can't win. Just, just...”

Padma tried to immediately rip herself off from Hermione grip, but couldn't. So she just decided to yell at the brunettes ear.

”What do you mean, Hermione! Have you really given up, we can't! We can't just stop! I'm a half-blood Hermione! Nothing good will come to me if I give up, especially after this!”

”Padma, listen to me. We will think of something but I will help you have a future. Currently two Death Eaters are killing the people down there. One of them is Bellatrix, you kidnapped our daughter and we had to...”

”Wait, wait, wait, wait wait,” Padma said quickly, ”Your DAUGHTER!”

Hermione cursed under her breath, and decided the only thing she could do was to tell the truth.

”Bellatrix wanted me as her wife. She had a daughter, Cass. Who you have just now tortured. If you come with me, I will vouch that you didn't hurt her, but otherwise nothing good will come.”

”I could , I could...” Padma started to say, but then just gave up and started to cry on Hermione's shoulder, ”My life is over Hermione, there is nothing I can do, They will kill me, they will, I just know it!”

Hermione started shushing the younger woman, ” I will make sure they don't. Maybe you could become a maid for me and Bellatrix, or become a servant for someone else. That might be something they would be willing to accept, as long as you help me get our daughter back. They won't let you go free, and would make you a slave otherwise. Just, just please believe in me Padma.”

The Patil girl kept crying for a little while longer, while Hermione kept holding her. Little by little she seemed to calm down and in the end she just whispered two words to Hermione.

”I'll help.”

Bellatrix and Yaxley had been killing, what would have been kids and elderly for five minutes when they started to feel overwhelmed. There was much more of the rebels than they had anticipated.

”You are going to die today, LeStrange! We are going to get to kill the right hand of you-know-who!” Some young boy yelled, only to be killed a moment afterwards.

The two Death Eaters had been driven back towards the stairs when they suddenly heard steps coming down. And soon two young girls entered the room, just behind Yaxley and Bellatrix.

”It's Padma and the Golden Girl! Help us kill these two mongrels and we will have a grand party! We will...” But he was silenced as Padma hit him with a Stupefy.

The entirety of the rebels went into a silent shock, as did Bellatrix and Yaxley. But the two latter were faster to get over it and started to cut down the rebels one by one, with the help of Hermione and Padma.

Soon there weren't any left, as Bellatrix stomped the stupefied mans face in, much to the dislike of Hermione and Padma.

”So tell me, why did you betray your friends, girl?” Yaxley asked Padma, looking at the girl like he tried to deduce the answer before it was said.

Padma didn't first want to speak, but as Hermione's elbow hit her on the side, she knew she would need to, ”I wanted to live.”

”And you think we are just going to let you go free after you have tried to kill us and decided to torture my daughter!” Bellatrix yelled, as she carried Cass's unconscious body from a small room, ”Just how stupid are you!”

”She never did hurt our girl, Bellatrix.” Hermione suddenly said, and Bellatrix turned the hateful look at her. Normally, Hermione would have just shutted up, but this time Padma's life was on the line, ”She never hurt her, and she does not think she is going to get to just live her life.”

”Good then she knows that the only thing that is going to wait her is the dark cell in Azkab...”

”I told her she could be our maid”. Hermione cutted Bellatrix off. The older woman seemed to not be in any way for the idea, and just kept her hateful glare on her face.

”And how could I ever trus...”

”I'll take an Unbreakable Vow. Anything, just please, let me be your maid.” Padma said desparetly.

Bellatrix snorted, ”You make it sound like you have some sort of a maid fetish.”

”It doesn't matter, I want to live at least a decent life and I know I can only do that if I serve you and Hermione. Just, just please.” Padma begged as as she fell to her knees in front of Bellatrix.

Cass woke up in her own room. She saw her Mama and an unknown woman lying with her on the bed.

This was her other mother Cass rationalized. Her Mommy. She went to touch the the face of the unknown woman as she felt a weak pull in her mind a a small voice, more silent than a whisper, entered her mind.

”Please, Cass, let me in control, for the last time...”

Vega. And without any thought Cass let her other half gain control.

Vega brought her hand to Hermiones cheek, and whispered her Mommy's name. The young woman seemed to stir and her eyes started to open slowly.

”Her... mio... ne. Please don't wa...wake Bel...Bellatrix.” Vega whispered weakly, looking directly into Hemriones eyes. She was about to slip away, but she wanted someone to be there for her, someone who could miss her when she was gone. And god knows Bellatrix would only gloat if she told her she was disappearing.

”Cass? You- you know me?” Hermione asked silently, maybe Bellatrix had told the girl more than she knew in the letters.

”I'm...m Androm...meda. N...now Vega.” Vega said silently. ”Bell...lla made me in...into her b...baby.”

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she heard that. She had a thousand questions on her mind she wanted to ask, but felt that this was not the time. But the main thought was burned into the top of her mind. Andromeda was the girl, who now, by all accounts, was her daughter.

”A...am disa...disappear...ing Herm...ione. Plea...” Vega said, as her eyes grew hazy and her words started to melt to gether even more. But she seemed to be able to gather some of the remains of her spirit to force out one final phrase for Hermione.

”Please take good care of Cass. Of me.”

And then she was gone, and Cass was back in control, knowing she could never be able to talk to Vega ever again.

Cass and Hermione spent the rest of the night crying in each others arms.

This must have been the happiest day in Cass's life. She was marrying the woman she loved with all of her heart, and her Mama was going to be giving her away. Well, not like her Mommy could do that anyway, with the two two-year old twins constantly needing her attention.

She loved her sisters with the whole of her heart, but she sweared that sometimes the two collaborated to monopolize all of her Mommy's time. It seemed like the only time she ever got to spent with her Mommy, was when her Mama was looking after the twins.

But now, now she was looking at the mirror in front of her as Vio was doing her hair. Her Mommy was gushing about how beautiful she was going to look and how brilliant this whole day would be. It was also amazing how much energy the older woman seemed to have, seeing as she was also trying to balance both of the twins on her arms.

”You two look so cute on your little dresses, don't you. Yes, yes you do.” Mommy was cooing the babies.

”Mommy, you know Lyra will be impossible to even get out of that dress once the wedding is over.” Cass, told Hermione, who smiled brightly back at her.

”I can't believe we are here now. My eldest, about to be married off to my school time rival. But seeing how good she was to you, and after she started to treat me with some respect, well I just know my little girl will be happy.”

”You said I was your eldest and your little girl only few phrases apart. Not only that, but I'm only five to six years younger. So are you going to tell me which I am, big or little?” Cass joked as Vio started to do the finishing touches on her hair. Even with magic this had taken more time than she had expected. But it would all be worth it for the wedding and for Pansy, even if she knew that Pansy would, later that night, completely destroy everything Vio had worked so hard towards.

”Oh, shush you. You will always be my little girl, no matter your age. I swear, you get that snark directly from your Mama, it could have never come from me.” Hermione huffed happily. Then turning her attention to Estella, who had apparently decided that it was time to eat and was about to start to cry.

”Oh, my little blueberry, Mommy will feed you just now.” She told the baby on her right arm, ”Cass, I'll send Padma here to keep you company. I need to not only feed Estella but to find that beautiful woman who completely domesticated me.”

Cass smiled at her mother, ”Just go, Mommy. I''ll be happy to talk with Padma, while everyone else is getting ready.”

True to her word, Hermione had been able to persuade Bellatrix to accept Padma as their maid, even if it was only after an Unbreakable Vow and a through scan of all of Padma's mind through Legilemency.

It had also helped the Vio's workload, meaning that she was not pushed to their absolute limit of her strength every day anymore.

Padma herself had been leading more than happy life, as she knew this was the best she could ever hope for in her days. Also the fact that she the Black family maid, got her respect from some of the lower houses.

Cass and Padma kept talking about the wedding and Pansy, until literally the last minute. And seemed to be only woken up when Bellatrix burst through the door to demanding her daughter for the girls own wedding. Padma had looked horrified that she had forgotten to check the clock so often, but Cass had just laughed and then grabbed her Mama's arm.

”Are you ready, little one?” Bellatrix asked her eldest daughter, with a small smile on her face.

”Yes, Mama.” Cass answered happily, as they started to make their way towards the garden.

They walked silently, but just before they left the house. Bellatrix said her last words to Cass before the girls wedding, ”I'm so proud of you., and how far you've come.”

Cass felt immense bride gush through her veins, as her Mama walked her through the human mass towards Pansy. Who had put on dress robes rather than a dress, she scanned the masses for familiar faces.

While most of the people were unknown to her, she was able to find some she knew. Like Uncles Dolohov and Yaxley and her Aunt Alecto Carrow and the woman's wife Ginerva Carrow. The redhead's clothing resembled more of a swimsuit than a dress, with a gilded collar neatly around her neck. The two latter had also brought their one year old boy with them.

And of course in the front row there were Aunt Cissa and her family, and her Mama and Mommy with the twins.

And just like that, all of a sudden, she was already in front of Pansy. Looking into the eyes of her future wife, she took the hands of the raven haired woman's onto her own, and smiled.

The Dark Lord was giving them his blessing for the wedding, but mostly Cass only concentrated on Pansy. Seeing her wife's eyes, and body language, she gave her a small squeeze in the hand, which seemed to relax the older woman a tiny bit.

And as The Dark Lord had finished talking, Cass looked directly into the eyes of her wife, knowing that she had a family who loved and protected her, and who she loved back with all her heart. She leaned forward towards Pansy, and as the two kissed Cass felt like she had everything she could ever ask for in life.


End file.
